


Unreachable

by audlynb33



Series: Writer? I don't even know her! [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audlynb33/pseuds/audlynb33
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr under mc-offdensen





	Unreachable

“Whys you on the floor Pickle?” Toki had walked into the Mordhaus kitchen to find Pickles lying on the floor, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

"Well ya see, Toki, ” Pickles gestured at him vaguely, “I wanted a snack. So, naturally, I came to the kitchen. Cause that’s where all the food is.“

Pickles maintained eye contact with the ceiling, so Toki asked again. "But whys you on the floor?”

"I’m getting there.” Pickles paused a moment, reflecting on the events that had landed him on the floor. “I wanted somethin’ salty and I knew Nathan had some chips left. But the bastard put them on top of the fridge.”

“Yeahs.”

“So I climbed onto the counter so I could reach them– And I almost had ‘em, too. But my back cramped up, and when I tried gettin’ down I pulled a muscle in my groin.”

“… But whys you on the floor.”

"Because Toki, I fell and now I can’t get up.”

“Oh… yous old.”

Pickles finally looked towards Toki. “As soon as I can move I’m gonna kick your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr under mc-offdensen


End file.
